Shadows Secrets
by Summers Sky
Summary: The streets of England have never been so unsafe. For decades, Downworlders have plotted revenge against Shadowhunters for being cast aside and treated without respect. And now, they are ready. A wave of terror is set to be unleashed across the world when Demons and Downworlders unite. All Shadowhunters must stick together, no matter how hard, and fight for their lives.
1. Welcoming

Chapter 1

Welcoming

Weak sunlight filtered through a slither under the navy blue blind that obscured the window in the small bedroom. Scattered clothes littered the carpet like autumn leaves and the whole room smelled like washing powder, blood and sweat. The wooden door to the room opened and a tall, curly blonde haired girl walked in. She sighed loudly at the sight before her, but what had she expected to see, a neat and tidy room with a washed and ready Shadowhunter? That was never going to happen if Jamie Starkweather was involved. The girl crossed the small room and pushed hard against the shoulder of the sleeping figure underneath the blue duvet. He groaned, rolling over to face the wall next to his bed. Grace sighed even louder, using more force this time. Jamie rolled over, his sleepy green eyes opening a fraction to see who had woken him from his slumber.

"Ugh, what do _you _want?" Jamie moaned, covering his face with his rune marked arm.

"Believe me, I don't want to be here, June sent me. Do you have _any _idea what time it is?" Grace said, her voice laced with poisonous attitude. She had hated Jamie the very first time she saw him 4 years ago when she had moved from Los Angeles to join the London institute.

"Enlighten me, what time _is _it?"

"It's 9:45," Grace said, a cold smile spreading across her thin pink lips as she saw panic flash across Jamie's face.

"_What? _Why didn't anyone wake me?" Jamie threw back his duvet and launched out of bed, wearing only a pair of boxers so his toned and muscular body was on full display. Grace couldn't help but admire him, if there was only one perk of living with a human being as annoying as Jamie, it was that he was extremely good looking. Even after just waking from sleep, his green eyes were luminous, his blonde hair was tousled-yet Jamie could easily pass it off as a new style. Almost everything about Jamie screamed underwear model, everything except the black runes that decorated his body like words on a page. Jamie glanced up at Grace, he held a pair of trousers and a t-shirt in his scarred hand.

"Are you going to stand there all day admiring me, or have you got better things to do?" Grace scowled and walked quickly out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her. Jamie sighed and opened his draws to search for fresh underwear; he had no time to shower before they arrived. Once he was dressed-catching a quick glimpse of the clock on his draw-Jamie hurried out of his room and down the hall to join the three other Shadowhunters in the library, who were waiting anxiously for the arrivals. Jamie sat down in a plush red arm chair beside a fire that was blazing furiously, he couldn't help but wonder who had lit it. It was probably June, for 3 months since her son-and Jamie's _parabatai- _had left to visit the York institute she had been restless. She always seemed to be busying herself with something-killing more demons than usual, cooking fancy meals, cleaning the institute top to bottom everyday and once Jamie had even caught her organizing the thousands of books in the library into alphabetical order. She was missing Kai more than he was and Jamie couldn't think of a day since the age of 8 where he and his blood brother had been separated for more than a few hours. Grace shifted her position in the library doorway, she too looked tense and restless. Her curly blonde hair was bobbing about her shoulders and it shaped her babyish face, making her look like she was made of porcelain and the dusting of golden freckles across her face gave her an angelic appearance. Grace could easily pass for a lot younger if it wasn't for her height, she was almost as tall as Jamie and was terribly thin. Her wide blue eyes had been framed in black and she was wearing a white dress with a low neckline and stopped mid thigh. Jamie couldn't help but wonder why she had dressed up so much. Suddenly, materiallising out of thin air, appeared a black swirling vortex. The library buzzed with a crackle of electricity and the smell of burning wood filled the air. Out of the black shadow stepped three figures. The first was as familiar to Jamie as his own heart beat. The same jet black, floppy hair that constantly fell across his tanned forehead into his blue eyes, the same tall frame and muscular build, the same warm and welcoming grin.

"Kai!" June leapt forward, her arms wrapping around her son. Kai hugged her back before she released him. "Oh I've missed you so much, sweetheart." June said, placing her scarred hand against her sons cheek, who grinned back at her with love blazing in his eyes.

"I've missed you too Mum, and you Jay." Kai said, looking across at Jamie who smiled crookedly,

"I missed you too, as much as it pains for me to admit it." Kai grinned and rolled his eyes; two figures stepped past Kai into the centre of the library. One was tall, by far taller than both Kai and Jamie, he was also thick with muscle. Dark, brown hair tangled in his hazel eyes and a small smile whispered across his full lips. Grace shifted from her leaning position, her blue eyes swimming with emotion and a bright, beaming smile exploded on her face. _Of course, _Jamie thought, suddenly realizing why Grace was so dressed up, _She's likes Kovu. _Jamie tore his gaze away from Grace and Kovu-who were chatting happily- to the third arrival. He drew in a ragged breath; she was as beautiful as he remembered. The foreign jolt of emotion coursed through his veins like fire as he looked at her, not even after 3 months had the feeling in anyway faded. She was so small and petite compared to her brother, Kovu. Her dark brown hair was dangling loose around her waist; her hazel eyes glanced across the room and caught Jamie's intense gaze. He felt his stomach turn to liquid. Her pale, high cheek boned face, the brown freckles across her nose, her full red lips, her long black lashes lashes and her eyes. Those mesmerizing hazel eyes that glimmered and seemed to change colour depending on her emotion, almost black when she was mad and a mossy shade of green and brown when she was happy or excited. Jamie had marvelled at her beauty for so long almost all of her features were locked in his brain. She smiled shyly and continue to glance around the room, Jamie felt slightly disappointed, he thought she might have been pleased to see him. A loud, throaty cough echoed around the room from the roaring fire, every pair of eyes turned to glance at Edward Lightwood. The gray haired man smiled, but it didn't light up his dark brown eyes; he gestured for all the assembled Shadowhunters to take a seat. As much as Jamie hated to admit it, he feared Edward. He had been the head of the London institute for nearly 30 years, with nobody daring to oppose him for the position. There was something quietly controlling about his intense gaze that made Jamie fear the consequences should he get on the wrong side of Edward Lightwood. Cleo hastily sat down beside Jamie, Kai occupying the seat next to her.

"We welcome you three back warmly, you have been missed here at the institute and we are glad for your return. But, as we all know, you did not go to York for a social visit. Kovu, how are things over there now?" All eyes fell on Kovu, who licked his lips nervously. For being so visibly dominant, Kovu was extremely shy and hated any attention.

"Well, when we arrived their was another Mundane body, dumped in a bin behind the kitchens, we think it was a vampire this time." A heavy silence fell across the room. The York institute had been victim to Downworlders either playing a gruesome game or giving them a deadly warning. Mundane bodies had popped up discarded around the institute, each body mutilated by either a vampire, werewolf or some other creature which the Clave could not identify as either Warlock or Faerie. The York institute had already been low on Shadowhunters so Cleo, Kovu and Kai had transferred in order to make up some numbers until the younger Shadowhunters had completed training in Idris and were skilled enough to join the York institute.

"How many Mundanes were killed then?" Jamie asked, receiving a furious glance from Edward for interrupting Kovu.

"8 in total, most of them were werewolf kills, although we can't be completely certain."

"What is Veronica doing about it now?" June asked, referring to the head of the York institute Veronica Blackthorn.

"I'm not sure, when we arrived we questioned the Downworlders in the area, but of course none of them had seen anything. I presume she will make the new arrivals do the same thing as us- question Downworlders in hope they will reveal something of use to the Clave. But what I do know is, as soon as we arrived, no more bodies were discovered." A layer of confusion fell across the library, Jamie broke the silence with a question.

"Why were there no more bodies?"

"We don't know, but I think it's because the Downworlders knew they could get away with dumping the bodies before we came. The York institute only had 3 Shadowhunters there, they were pitifully unprotected. The Downworlders weren't expecting the Clave to get involved and send reinforcements so quickly, they all seem so shocked to see us." Cleo explained, speaking for the first time since she arrived. Kai nodded his agreement,

"They all denied having anything to do with the bodies, but I have a theory as to why they're doing it." Kai said, everyone looked at him, awaiting his opinion. Kai gulped, glancing at Cleo who smiled warmly to reassure him before he spoke.

"Well, we all know that recently the representative for the werewolves on the Council died. I believe there is a lot of unrest among the lycanthropes, they all believed Luke Garroway was corrupt, tied to the Nephilim because of his family and his past. They all hated him as their representative because they think he only agreed with what was best for Shadowhunters, not werewolves or any other Downworlder."

"What has that got to do with the werewolves unrest now, Luke died half a year ago?" Grace said, her eyebrows crumpling with confusion.

"Exactly, he died a while ago, and yet there has been no replacement on the Council. The werewolves think the Nephilim only agreed to let Downworlders have a seat on the Council if they had influence over them. Apparently- according to some of the Downworlders we spoke to- the werewolves believe the Clave-and all shadowhunters- are only trying to make everything appear as if we are equal when in actual fact we view ourselves as the most superior race."

"That's rubbish." Grace exclaimed, glaring at Kai who shrugged.

"It's what they believe."

"How do you know all this is the case, have you heard the werewolves discussing this, to you in first person?" June asked, Kovu shook his head.

"Not from the werewolves, but we overheard some vampires discussing it."

"Ha, vampires? You can't trust a word they say." Jamie sneered,

"See, that's exactly why Downworlders think we're all arrogant and view ourselves as better than them, attitude like that!" Cleo growled, giving Jamie a harsh glare that made him look guiltily at his feet. He didn't care what anyone else thought of him, only Cleo and Kai's opinions of him mattered and so far, he didn't think Cleo liked him very much. Edward Lightwood cleared his throat loudly, once again making every Shadowhunter give him their attention.

"I shall inform the Clave of your theory, Kai, it seems a very plausible one. But it still doesn't explain why Downworlders are killing innocent Mundanes."

"Downworlders don't care a thing for Mundanes, they never have and they never will. But they all know we are sworn to protect them, and if innocent humans are being killed then we are not fulfilling our duty, the Downworlders know this. Plus, they will all stick together in revenge against the Nephilim-" Kovu began

"Werewolves and Vampires despise each other, they'd never help each other they're enemies." Jamie exclaimed,

"But Shadowhunters are a bigger enemy, they'd stick together to fight us and we all know it." Grace whispered, her blue eyes clouding in fear. Kovu stood up, stroking Grace's arm gently.

"I think we are all overreacting, some Downworlders are playing pranks when they _know _they can get away with it. As soon as more Shadowhunters arrived they stopped," Kovu said, June shook her hair, a curl of brown hair falling across her weary face,

"In circumstances like these we need to overreact for our safety, the balance between Shadowhunters and Downworlders has always been a delicate one and we need to remember that. But, I do think we need to all calm down for the time being. I'm sure this is a one off, and if it's not then the Clave will be able to sort it out and we will deal with the offenders as the law requires." Murmured agreement fluttered around the room like a buzz of bees.

" There's so many things I still don't understand..." Grace muttered, raking her slim fingers through her golden locks.

"And we might never understand them, all we need to worry about is that this never happens again." Edward declared, his eyes thoughtful.

"I'm exhausted after discussing this and it's only quarter to eleven. I think we need to celebrate our family coming home." June said, smiling warmly but the grin did not sparkle her blue eyes, making a feeling of dread pass over Jamie in a strong wave. June Carstairs was a strong woman, a determined woman and at time fearless, which was why the look of impending panic reflected in her eyes showed that this was not just some Downworlder joke. Something serious could happen here, something that affected everyone.


	2. Memories

Chapter 2

Memories

Kai un-zipped his battered leather suitcase- which had poorly drawn felt tip pen runes squiggled across the top. Kai smiled, his fingers tracing a zigzag line that was supposed to resemble an _iratze. _He had been viciously angry when he'd first seen the graffiti- but of course Jamie didn't care that he had destroyed the only physical reminder Kai had left of his father; Jamie didn't care about anything. Piles of haphazardly organized clothes tumbled out of the suitcase and spilled onto the wooden floorboards; Kai bent down and roughly folded them before placing them in the simple, pale wooden draws every room in the London institute had. _Everything _in Kai's room was exactly how he remembered it to be before he left 3 months ago. A used coffee mug sat on a desk littered with papers and pens; Kai's copy of _Th_e_ Shadowhunters Codex _lay open on a page dedicated to healing runes on his bedside table; his long black coat was _still _lying on the black bean bag in the corner of Kai's bedroom next to his window. The black haired Shadowhunter smiled, it was good to be home. A soft knock on his bedroom door snapped Kai back into reality,

"Come in?" The door opened and Jamie walked in, he had showered since Kai arrived so his golden hair was plastered to his head and his skin gleamed with a freshly washed glow.

"So..." Jamie said, walking across the room and jumping up to perch on Kai's window sill, something Jamie _always _did whenever he sat in somebody's room. "How was York _really? _You can't seriously tell me all you did was question Downworlders for 3 _whole _months."

_"_Well, how it was _really _is dull and cold with too many cows and my back is aching from sitting up so straight, _seriously-_ Spencer Blackthorn is a slave driver." Kai moaned, remembering the countless, torturous dinners where no one could so much as breathe out of fear that Spencer would start a rant about how Shadowhunters were being raised without learning etiquette and manners.

"Well, that sounds like a lot of fun. So there wasn't _any _daring tales of danger and romance?" Jamie raised a pale eyebrow, his green eyes gleaming with humour. Kai sighed, he opened a draw and placed his clothes in.

"Nope, unless you count talking to Downworlders brave?"

"I don't."

"The there was no danger, _at all." _Jamie smiled, satisfied with Kai's response, he hadn't expected Kai to do anything fun, he always was the boring half of _the parabati _bond. But, Kai wasn't telling Jamie the wholetruth. There _had _been some romance, but Kai didn't really know what it meant now, just harmless fun or something more? Did she want something more, did he? Kai pushed his suitcase back into it's shadowy home under the bed, where dust and dirt roamed free. Looking over his green and white duvet cover, he noticed Jamie staring intently out of the window, an odd expression spread across his face. Kai stood up, leaning against his plain white wall so he too could look out of the window. June sunlight beamed from the pale blue sky, highlighting the blooming flower beds Kai's mum had planted in April after a short visit to the institute for Easter. The thick oak tree that grew right beside Kai's bedroom window was playing host to two sparrows, who flittered from branch to branch, chirping merrily as they flew.

"What are you staring at?" Kai asked; Jamie jumped, he hadn't realised Kai was watching him.

"Nothing in particular. Oh, that reminds me! June is giving us some money to go to Suki's for something to eat later, she wanted to come too but she's busy with something the Clave wants her to do."

"What do they want her to do?" Kai asked, curiosity flaring in his stomach. June had once had a powerful position on the Council, but she had to resign when she discovered she was pregnant with Kai. The Clave often asked his mum to do important tasks and she was rarely out of Idris but because 3 of the London Shadowhunters had to leave to go to York, June had been asked by the Inquisitor to help run the institute along with Edward Lightwood until they returned.

"Well, I'm going to do a bit of training, I'll meet you in the weapons room if you want?" Jamie asked, Kai shook his head, he didn't really feel like training today. Jamie leapt off the window ledge and dashed out of the room. Kai frowned, Jamie would have normally stayed with him and continued to pester Kai about his trip, but _something _had distracted him. Kai walked across his room and looked out of his oval window. Standing beside the grand, black iron gates was a small figure. The door to the institute opened and somebody with blond hair walked down the stone steps towards the gates. Kai turned around, utterly confused. Why had Jamie left to rush outside and talk to Cleo? They were never friends as far as Kai could remember- but if they weren't, then why would Jamie leave his _parabati _to go and talk to her?

...

Suki's was filled with the mumbling of chatting Downworlders; Kai sat on a red and black checkered sofa beside a dirty window, Jamie sat next to him and currently had his back turned to flirt with some vampire girl. _Trust Jamie to desert his friends for some pretty stranger, _Kai thought bitterly. A tall and thin red skinned girl walked to the Shadowhunters table, a note pad held in her long nailed hands.

"Are you ready to order?" She asked, her voice was high pitched and melodic, like she was singing instead of talking. _Faerie, _Kai noted, looking at her slim figure and the all _too _perfect appearance.

"I'll have some chips and a coke please, beautiful." Jamie spun around on his seat and looked the waitress up and down. The Faerie girl scribbled down his order, seemingly unfazed by Jamie's flirting.

"And what do the rest of you want?" Kovu scratched his head,

"Erm, I'll have a burger?" He mumbled, reading through the food on offer at Suki's for the third time.

"I'll have the same." The Faerie girl looked at Cleo who was staring out of the window watching the passers by with an almost longing expression on her face. She didn't want to be here.

"Are you having anything?" Cleo tore her gaze from the window, she looked at the menu printed on the back of a green leaf and picked the first thing she saw.

"Milkshake, please. Erm...banana flavour- with a straw." The red skinned girl nodded and walked towards the left of the restaurant where the serving counter was placed. Kai leaned forward, his blue eyes locking onto Cleo's hazel ones.

"Are you _OK?" _ Cleo sighed and shook her head.

"They're _all _staring at us," She said, her eyes glancing around the room at the cluster of Downworlders who were gathered around eating food. Kai looked over his shoulder; three werewolves were sat in the far corner of the restaurant beside the jukebox, their dark eyes filled with venom as they shot poisonous glares at the seated Shadowhunters. A shiver ran down Kai's spine and he turned around. Cleo swallowed, biting her lip.

"They hate us, we're _not _welcome here."

"Who hate us?" Jamie asked, overhearing Cleo and Kai's conversation. The vampire girl he had been flirting with had left, not without handing Jamie her number. Kai couldn't help but wonder how the vampires left Suki's, it wasn't exactly sunny outside but there was enough light to burn the vampires and cause them excruciating pain. _There must be a exit that leads to some vampire hide out, _Kai guessed.

"The Downworlders- especially the werewolves, they want us to leave." Cleo said, she glanced down at the off-white table as one of the werewolves from the back of the room passed by their table on his way to the bathroom. Jamie frowned, realizing that the atmosphere in Suki's wasn't care free and relaxed as it normally was. _I wonder why the Downworlders have suddenly changed their attitudes towards us, it's like they view us as no better than demons, _Kai thought. The red Faerie girl walked up to their table and placed down the ordered food, she smiled as she did it. Kai watched her thoughtfully, there were a few other Faeries in Suki's who seemed completely unfazed by the presence of the Shadowhunters. Kai felt a little bit more relaxed knowing that not _all _the Downworlders in the restaurant wanted to stab him to death if they got the opportunity. The red skinned girl placed a bill on the Shadowhunters table- something Suki's always did whenever a meal was served. Jamie always complained that the bill distracted him from enjoying his food but he didn't appear bothered by it now as he ploughed chips into his mouth- probaby because he _wasn't _paying for the meal. Kai took a bite of his burger and looked around the room. A few Downworlders caught his eye and scowled; Kai noticed with fascination that not one werewolf in the room regarded him with friendliness. A few vampires shot him evil glances, but most ignored his presence. By far the most welcoming group of Downworlders were the Faeries, when Kai looked at them they smiled, some even waved. And then Kai remembered something; Faeries were under the influence of the Seelie queen- they had _no _free will. The Seelie queen never showed alliances with any group unless she knew _exactly _how powerful they were and if they were strong enough to win. Kai's stomach twisted nervously, he knew that as soon as any Faerie was anything less than polite the Shadowhunters should be worried- _very _worried.

"Kai, calm down, you're trembling." Jamie noted, it was true, he was.

"I'm just worried, that's all." Kai took a bite of his burger, but he didn't enjoy it, the food felt weird. He placed it back down on the leaf patterned plate, a wave of paranoia passing over him. Cleo smiled at hi, understanding his unease.

"I'm not eating anything here either." She whispered, stirring her cloudy yellow milkshake around with a bent lime green straw. Kai stared at the milkshake, it had a sickening resemblance to vomit- no wonder Cleo wasn't drinking it.

"Well, this is a _great_ celebration. Nobody's eating because they think the foods poisoned and every Downworlder hates us. Welcome back guys!" Jamie said, throwing his arms in the arm and shaking his hands. Cleo burst out laughing, receiving a confused look from both Kai and Kovu- Cleo hardly ever laughed. Realizing she was receiving death glares from the werewolves at the back of the room she abruptly shut up.

"I think there might be Faerie potions in that drink, you _never _laugh at anything I say."

"That's because you're _never _funny." Cleo retorted, but a smile was spread across her face. Kovu raised his eyebrow; Cleo sighed and leaned forward.

"They're all trying to make us feel awkward and uncomfortable so we'll leave, you _do _know that, right?" Jamie's mouth opened in realization. That was _exactly _what the Downworlders were doing.

"Well there's not a chance in hell I'm leaving." Jamie sat back and folded his arms, Cleo nodded

"I'm not leaving either-I refuse to let _them _make me feel is our place as much as it's theirs, that's why I'm pretending to have a nice time and I suggest you all do the same." Kai rolled his eyes, the _only _thing Cleo and Jamie had in common was how stubborn they both were. The door to Suki's flew open and a burst of wind fluttered the paper thin black and red curtains that were strung across each window in the Downworlders restaurant. Grace dashed inside, her golden curls had been tied back into a high pony tail and she had changed into a pair of tight fitting blue jeans and a long sleeved black top. Jamie raised an eyebrow,

"Where have you been?" He asked, moving aside so Grace could sit down next to him.

"Edward wanted me to send a message to Magnus Bane explaining what you guys all think the Mundane deaths are about."

"Magnus Bane?" Kovu exclaimed, a few Downworlders looked up at him,

"Shut _up, _Kovu." Grace hissed, she leaned over across the table, offering Kai, Cleo and Kovu a quick explanation about the warlocks situation.

"Magnus Bane is in hiding, he's broken so many Downworlder rules, he's in _serious _trouble with the Clave, as in _if-you-see-him-you-have-to-kill-him _trouble." Kai's mouth hung open in pure shock, Magnus Bane had been a strong ally with the Clave for many years. _What could he have possibly done that has forced him into hiding? _

_"_If Magnus is wanted by the Clave then _why _is Edward sending him information?" Kovu asked.

"I have _no_ idea, I don't even know where Magnus _actually _is. I had to leave a note with a human subjugate at the bus terminal toilets- now that was bloody awkward, the boys toilets are just...ugh!" Kai's blue eyes stretched wide in shock.

"_Human subjugate?!" _He hissed, Grace nodded. "How in the name of the angel has he got one of them?" Grace shrugged,

"I don't know, maybe it's not actually a human subjugate, it could be a possessed Mundane, Magnus is already wanted dead, he might as well break _all _the rules."

"It's what I'd do." Jamie smirked,

"I bet you would," Cleo muttered. "And you'd drag all of us into your mess-for the sake of my own life, make sure you a_lways _obey the Clave." Jamie chuckled softly,

"I'll try, but no promises- you just never know when the temptation to steal the Mortal sword becomes just _too _much." Grace pushed Jamie slightly and reached over to steal his chips. Noticing nobody was eating, Grace asked if she could have their food.

"Not many people are talking in here, are they?" Grace noticed, glancing around the room as she drank Cleo's milkshake.

"Everybody in here hates us, I think there waiting for the right opportunity to stab us in the back with a fork and knock us out cold with spoons." Kai muttered, Kovu smiled

"I think they're favouring napkins as a weapon actually." Kai turned around and spotted the vicious werewolf group tearing apart napkins whilst eating soup.

"Napkins can not be used as a weapon Kovu, and whywould they stab us with forks when they all have knifes- actually scrap that, they can just bite us, they need no weapon."

"Jamie don't be logical, it doesn't suit you." Cleo declared, earning agreement from every Shadowhunter at the table. Jamie rolled his eyes, although a warm smile danced across his lips.

"Well, I'm bored here, shall we leave?" Kovu asked, swiping crumbs off his black jeans and onto the white tiled floor which was already filthy.

"I suppose so," Jamie said with a loud sigh. The Shadowhunters stood up, placing their money on a metal tray to pay for the meal that was hardly eaten. They all walked towards the restaurant door, opening it and stepping out into the breezy London street. Just before they all turned to walk back to the institute, Jamie popped his head back into Suki's, clearing this thorat he called:

"Okay guys, we're going now so you can stop plotting ways in which you can torture us. Peace out, love you all-" A hand grabbed the back of Jamie's coat and jerked him out of Suki's.

"What in the name of the angel were you thinking? Have you got a death wish because I think the Downworlders in there would be perfectly happy in carrying it out!" Kovu exclaimed, his hazel eyes blazing with anger. Jamie chuckled, stepping away from Kovu. The muscular Shadowhunter gritted his teeth and took a step forward towards Jamie.

"Oh calm down, Kovu, it was funny and you know it." Cleo smiled, Jamie glanced at her, shocked. Twice now she had found him funny;

"Come _on, _lets go home, I'm freezing my socks off." Kai complained,

"Are you a man or a mouse, its only a bit of wind _Shadowhunter." _Grace sneered, her blue eyes mocking. Kai walked past her, his hands stuffed into his pockets; the sound of laughter echoed behind him.

**Authors note: Oh wow, thanks for all your lovely reviews! I wasn't expecting anyone to actually read this story so it means a lot to**__**me**__**that**__**you've**__**taken**__**the**__**time**__**to tell me what you think**_**. **_**In regards to the question I was asked, they are all my OC's buuuuuut, some of the TMI characters may appear. I just thought I should tell you that this story is set 50 years after The City of Lost Souls just to avoid any confusement. Thanks again for you reviews and thanks for reading; I'll try and type another chapter tomorrow for you**


	3. Warning

Chapter 3

Warning

Cleo collapsed onto her bed, her stomach full from the feast June had prepared to welcome the Shadowhunters home. The light in the dim room flickered and buzzed; Cleo reached across to her beside table and open the wooden draw. Inside was a collage of belongings; a notebook filled with various cartoon drawings; a battered copy of the _Shadowhunters C_odex; pencils and an MP4 player. Cleo reached into her draw and pulled out her music player, placing the black earphones into her ears she turned the device on and began to play _Imagine Dragons _songs loudly. Cleo lifted up her bedroom pillow and took out the book she had began to read three months ago but forgot to pack with her to go to York. Losing herself in her music and book, Cleo didn't notice the door to her attic bedroom open until her guest walked towards her bed and gently tapped her shoulder. Cleo jumped and squeaked in surprise, tearing her head phones out of her ears she exclaimed,

"You scared me, don't do that!"

"Well, I _did _knock-three times actually. I'm not surprised you didn't hear me." Kai said, raising an eyebrow as music blared from the black headphones. Cleo rolled her eyes and turned the device off. She sat upright, tucking her knees up to her chest and looked up at Kai curiously.

"What are doing here, anyway?" Kai's dark blue eyes flickered with disappointment for a moment.

"Cleo," Kai slowly walked towards the dark haired Shadowhunter. Cleo's heart hammered in her chest so loudly she was sure Kai could hear it; Cleo shifted her position on the bed so Kai could sit down beside her.

"What happened between us, in York. Well...what was that?" Cleo blinked, she hadn't expected Kai to ask her that. But what had she been expecting him to say? That he loved her, wanted to be with her? Kai wouldn't ever say that no matter how much she wanted it.

"I don't know what it was, Kai." Cleo looked down at the book she had discarded on her bed, she didn't want to meet Kai's intense gaze. Kai shifted forward, gently lifting Cleo's chin so she was forced to look into his eyes. Cleo's breath caught in her throat, whenever Kai looked at her- _really _looked at her- she felt as if she couldn't breathe any longer. His eyes were the colour of faded denim jeans and around his iris was a circle of navy blue. Cleo couldn't help but marvel at his beauty every time she looked at him; he was perfect in everyway and she knew she wasn't good enough for him.

"Cle, we can't tell Jamie what happened, OK?" Kai said, Cleo frowned

"Why not? We didn't do anything wrong and why would Jamie care that you kissed me?" Kai dropped his hand and shook his head.

"Just don't tell him- don't tell anyone. OK?" Cleo nodded numbly, staring down at her pale hands in utter confusement.

"If that's all you came here to tell me then you can leave now." Cleo muttered, bitterness poisoning her words.

"You think I regret kissing you, don't you?" Kai said, realization hitting him like a wave in the ocean. Cleo shrugged- a move she had learnt from Kovu who would always deal with difficult questions using that movement. Kai's tanned hands cupped Cleo's face; she didn't want to look at him but once again, she was forced to.

"I don't regret it Cle, I really don't." Happiness exploded in Cleo's stomach, twisting and churning like butterflies.

"You don't?" She whispered; for a week while they were preparing to leave Cleo had been convinced that Kai was deliberately ignoring her. If she entered a room he would leave, if she spoke he wouldn't answer- it was driving her insane yet she couldn't help thinking _she _was the one with the paranoid thoughts so she didn't dare to question Kai about it.

"You know, in a way, I'm glad we left for York. It let me get to know you better and realise how amazing you are." Cleo smiled widely,

"I always knew _you _were amazing." Kai chuckled to himself and lifted Cleo's head, his lips gently pressing against hers. And then there was fire. With every light touch Kai made Cleo felt as if her skin was tingling with flames, it warmed her body all the way down to her toes. Cleo wrapped her arms around Kai, one hand lifting up to explore his thick dark hair. Kai's kiss intensified with a sudden urgency; Cleo slowly lay down with Kai leaning over her. His fingers trailed down her body from her shoulder to her thigh, every tiny touch dragging flames. Suddenly a horrified scream echoed from the garden below. Kai sprang back, his eyes wide.

"What _was _that?" He gasped; Cleo knelt on her bed to peer out of the oval window that overlooked the garden below. It was pitch black but somebody in the garden below held a witchlight that cast ominous shadows around the clearing. The door to the institute opened and a rather ruffled looking Edward ran towards the screaming woman.

"It's June, somethings happened." Cleo turned around to look at Kai, whose face had paled with worry. Kai turned around and charged out of the room and down the creaky steps towards his mum, Cleo right behind him.

...

June stood beside the institutes gray stone wall, her hand clasped over her mouth. Beside her Edward, Grace, Kovu and Jamie had gathered, a look of sheer horror clouding their faces. Kai and Cleo raced up to the gathered Shadowhunters, only Jamie turned to watch their arrival.

"What is it, what's happened'" Cleo asked, her voice high pitched with stress.

"Mum, mum are you OK?" Kai stepped forward and placed a hand on his mothers arm, then he _saw _it.

"What _is _that?" Kai exclaimed; Cleo brushed forward to steal a glimpse at what had shocked everyone. Along the bottom of the floor was a mutilated, bloody mess of ragged clothing and torn flesh. Along the wall written in scarlet red blood were the words: _Peace out Shadowhunters. _A ragged scream tore from Cleo's throat, a hand landed on her shoulder, pulling her back into a fierce hug.

"Who would _do _that?" Kovu asked, his grip on Cleo tightening. Whenever anything frightening happened Cleo would always find comfort in her brother and her _parabatai, _even now, staring directly at the disfigured mess in front of her, Cleo's heart stopped racing and her panic seemed to fade slightly.

"I know who did it," Jamie muttered looking down at his bare feet. Edward turned around, his hard features harsh and livid.

"Who did it Jamie?"

"The werewolves at Suki's..." Jamie looked up, taking a deep breath he explained. "The werewolves in the restaurant were glaring at us, they didn't want us there at all. Before we left I shouted at them, something to do with peace out. They're playing a nasty trick on us." Edward's face contorted in anger, his cheeks flaming red.

"For your sake Jamie Starkweather that body had better _not _be human, or else you _will _be in deep trouble with the Clave- and don't think the Council won't hear about your doing in all of this, I'm going to tell them as soon as I can that you _deliberately _angered werewolves!" Edward took a deep breath, his body Shadowhunters stood silently, their mouths wide open as they witnessed Edward's sudden, unexpected outburst. "What in the name of the angel were you playing at teasing werewolves? After _all _the tension we've had with them recently as well, you think you can make a joke about it don't you? You think the rules that apply to everyone else don't include you, you big headed...You do know Mundanes have been slaughtered because of Downworlders don't you? Or are you to wrapped up in your own life to care about that? I have the right mind to-"

"To what? Kick me out of the institute, go right ahead." Jamie snapped, his green eyes flaming.

"Jay shut _up." _Kai hissed

"You'll see what I'll do with you Jamie, the Clave will deal harshly with you once they found out what you've done." Edward spat, his finger pointing at Jamie in a menacing gesture. Jamie glared, standing his ground.

"I made a mistake, I didn't know this would happen-"

"You should have known better-"

"It's not like you've never made a mistake. It seems to me you still keep making them." Edward blinked in surprise; Jamie's face twisted into a cruel smile. June looked up at Edward, questions dancing across her blue eyes but she didn't dare to ask them outside where _anybody _could hear them.

"It's not human," Grace said, her voice shattering the conflict between Edward and Jamie. Cleo pulled away from her brothers hold and knelt down beside the tortured figure. Blood pooled around the body and gentle streams of the fluid trickled across the cracked cobblestones. Grace was right- the body _wasn't _human. Underneath the torn clothing was fur, mattered together from long gashes either side of the body. The _thing _had a long snout underneath the shadows of the hood it was wearing and un-seeing amber eyes.

"It's a dog, and it looks like it could somebody's pet..." Cleo muttered, her stomach churned violently and she was afraid she was going to be sick.

"I think it's definitely from a werewolf, we should get inside, whoever left this body here could still be around watching us." June said, her pale eyes glancing across at the high iron fences surrounding the institute. Everybody nodded grimly, tearing their eyes away from the mutilated pet.

"Jamie, you can clean this up considering the fact it _is _your fault." Edward snarled, Jamie's fern coloured eyes narrowed and he tightened his fist.

"Very well, Kai, will you help me please?" Jamie asked through gritted teeth, never once letting his eyes flicker away from Edward. Kovu sighed loudly,

"Don't push him Jay, you won't like the consequences." Kovu whispered as he disappeared back into the warmth of the institute.

...

A cup of stone cold coffee sat between Cleo's cold finger tips, she hadn't even taken a sip of it her mind felt too tangled to do anything simple like drink.

"How could the werewolves have put that body outside, only Shadowhunters can get into the institute grounds." Cleo exclaimed, desperately trying to get her voice heard above the chatter of tense and fearful voices bouncing around the dining room. Kovu cleared his throat,

"Will anyone listen to us, how did they get the body there?" Nobody turned to face him. June was running about making rushed calls to the Clave, Edward was having his own private conversation with an unknown caller and Grace, Jamie and Kai were shouting different possible theories at each other.

"Why won't they listen to us?" Kovu sighed, looking down at his younger sister. Cleo shrugged,

"Isn't it obvious, they don't really view us as true members of the institute." Kovu looked down at his scarred hands, he knew Cleo was right. The two siblings had arrived at the London institute a year ago, they were both transferred from Idris after three of the previous Shadowhunters who lived in the London institute were killed after raiding a demon nest they underestimated. June's husband, and Kai's dad, had been one of the Shadowhunters killed and it seemed that even after a year everybody in the institute was still grieving. Kovu and Cleo would always be viewed as replacements after a tragedy, nothing more.

"Well they're all going to listen to me now." Cleo stood up from the high backed leather chair and climbed up onto the simple wooden dining table.

"Hello, listen to us!" Nobody stopped what they were doing; Kovu grinned mischievously. He leapt up to stand beside his sister and at the top of his lungs he screamed,

"A werewolf is in the institute!" Everybody stopped shouting and glanced around, a look of horror spread across their faces.

"I'm joking, but now that I've got your attention can you _please _tell us whats going on?" June was the first to speak, her pale face flushed.

"I've made some calls to the Clave, they expect us to portal to Idris tomorrow morning for an emergency meeting, they're really worried."

"_Idris_?" Grace squeaked; June nodded biting her lip nervously.

"Only Jamie and I will be attending the meeting, the Clave doesn't want any less than 4 Shadowhunters in the institute at all times."

"But there's 5 of us here, at least let me come with you Mum." Kai begged,

"The Clave requested Jamie and I because I was the one who found the body and Jamie was the one who _might _have angered the werewolves."

"Jamie _was_ the one who angered the werewolves. You should pack your bags now boy, once the Claves done with you you'll be thrown out onto the streets where you belong." Everybody in the room flinched at Edward Lightwoods harsh words, everyone expect him who smiled triumphantly.

"What have I ever done to you, why do you hate me old man?" Jamie spat, taking a few steps forward, his fingers inching towards the dagger lodged in his weapons belt. Kovu jumped down from the table and gently took Jamie's arm, shaking his head at the blond Shadowhunters advancing movements towards Edward.

"Lets go, you need to rest. Come on Cle, I don't think anyone's going to listen to our questions anyway." Cleo leapt gracefully from the table, landing neatly beside Kovu and Jamie as they walked out of the dining room. As soon as the door shut behind them Jamie exploded in rage,

"I'll kill him! Who does he think he is? He treats me like a child; he hates me and I've done nothing, _nothing _to him. He's a pathetic old man who doesn't care about anyone. Yes, I made a mistake, I didn't _know _this would happen did I? I'm not the one contacting wanted criminals, he is! If the Clave's going to kick anyone out of the institute it will be him, if he's lucky enough to get away with his life, he's a traitor contacting Magnus Bane, a dirty, lying traitor." Jamie spat, shouting as loudly as he could at the door so the gathered Shadowhunters could hear his rant. Kovu rolled his eyes,

"Come on, Jay, you've got a busy day tomorrow. You need rest," Kovu paused, looking Jamie up and down. "You also need a shower, you have blood all over you." Jamie pulled away from Kovu and robaticly walked up the stairs, his anger clouding his thoughts.

"I don't think he listened to a word you just said, Kovu." Cleo chuckled,

"He never does." Kovu yawned, dragging his fingers through his dark hair. "I'm going to bed, it's been a long day."

"I know, but I don't think this is a one off Kovu. Something's happening, I don't know what yet but I don't like it." Kovu placed both hands on his sisters shoulders.

"I've thought that for a while Cleo, especially since every single Downworlder we spoke to in York were lying to protect someone." Kovu released his sister and trudged up the stairs, leaving her to try and decipher a sudden memory that flooded her mind. The Downworlders in York _were_ lying but that wasn't what she was thinking about. The Downworlders in York always smelt of something dark and poisoned- something that closely resembled the stench of demonic energy. Cleo swallowed hard, her heart hammering in her chest, she hoped the thoughts that were swirling around her mind were wrong: that Downwolrders were allying with Demons.

**Authors note: I'm sorry I didn't upload a chapter for a while, I know I said I would upload a chapter sooner but I've been busy- reading. Anyways, I just want to thank the 8 (I looked at the traffic stats) people who have read the second chapter, it means a lot. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Just in case you were wondering there will only be 3 different POV's in this story so the next chapter will be in Jamie's POV. Which leads me nicely to a question! Who is your favourite character so far and who do you hate? I'd love to know the answer if your willing to give it, hehehe. Thanks for reading and if you'd review I'd be grateful. **


	4. Fear

Chapter 4

Fear

Jamie racked his long, slim fingers through his wet hair as he tried to organise his blond locks into something neater. In the dining room a single light was on, signalling somebody was up this early in the morning. Jamie glanced at the clock on the wall just outside the dining hall, it told him it was 5:35 PM. Sighing in defeat at his messy hair, he turned to walk into the room, pausing at the door entrance when he noticed somebody was up. Sitting at the dark wooden table with a cup of coffee in one hand and a book in the other was Cleo. She hadn't noticed Jamie was there; her face was smooth and relaxed, the hard mask of a fighter stripped away. Jamie had only seen her like this a few times in his life, when she had been caught of guard or she had accidentally let her mask slip. That was one of the things that fascinated Jamie- who was the real Cleo Branwell? Sensing she was being watched, Cleo looked up and stared directly at Jamie; her mask snapped back into place.

"What are you doing up so early?" Jamie yawned, hoping Cleo wouldn't guess that he had been standing at the doorway for at least 5 minutes.

"I couldn't sleep." Cleo muttered, she took a sip of her coffee from a chipped blue mug. Swallowing she said, "There's coffee in the machine if you want some, I knew you and June would have to wake up soon."

"Thanks. June is just getting a shower, she's contacted Theodore Rind to come at 6 so he can create a portal for us." Jamie poured himself a cup full of black tar like coffee and took a sip. Cleo folded the corner of her book and placed it down on the table; she turned to face Jamie.

"Are you worried?" Jamie swallowed his coffee roughly, surprised Cleo would ask him that.

"No, I've done nothing wrong."

"I know you haven't, but the Clave is really stressed out, if Edward Lightwood thinks you've done something wrong then he will try and persuade the Clave of it and at the moment they aren't ready to let rule breakers get away with trouble."

"I _hate _that man." Jamie hissed, his voice as bitter as the coffee he was drinking. Cleo's mouth turned upwards into a whisper of a smile, so quick Jamie wasn't sure if he imagined it.

"You've made that very clear." Not wishing to speak any longer, Cleo picked her book back up and continued to read. Jamie drained the rest of his drink- it had only been slightly warm and not at all enjoyable- down the drain. Placing his mug in the sink he turned to leave the dining room, but was blocked by the sudden appearance of Edward. Edward Lightwood's dark eyes widened in shock,

"What _are _you doing Jamie, you should be asleep." Edward spat, his silver eyebrows pulled downwards into a vicious glare. Jamie folded his arms across his chest,

"I could ask you the same question, why are you up so early and _why _have you been outside?" It was true, Edward was wearing a thick black woolen clock with a large hood that could easily obscure his weather beaten face. He was wearing black boots, now filthy with mud, and black leather gloves that were stained with a slimy substance. Edward barged past Jamie and poured himself a glass of water,

"It's none of your business what I was doing outside."

"Yes Jamie, you mustn't wonder where the person in charge of the London institute has gone in the middle of the night and returned so early in the morning covered in mud looking really suspicious." Edward tightened his grip on the cool glass,

"Don't even think about saying sly remarks like that about me again, _Cleopatra." _Cleo's dark eyes burned with resentment- she hated being called by her full name. Footsteps echoing down the long corridor broke the silent threats being passed between the gathered Shadowhunters, but it did not cut through the tension that clouded around the room like a veil. June Carstairs appeared at the doorway, her mousy brown hair hung damp and loose around her shoulders. She was dressed in head to toe fighting gear- just like Jamie was- tight black trousers and a long sleeved top made of a material as shiny as leather but as soft as wool. A weapons belt was slung over June's narrow hips, which surprised Jamie, he hadn't expected them to bring weapons with them to Idris.

"Are you ready?" Jamie nodded, wanting to escape the burning glare Edward was giving him. "Theodore Rind will be here shortly, perhaps you should have something to eat, the Clave are unlikely to offer you any refreshments once we arrive?"

"I'm not hungry," Jamie said. He sat down on a chair opposite Cleo- who was reading her book once more. Jamie's stomach flipped and churned, he felt sick, like he was going to vomit and it wasn't because he was frightened of the Clave. Something much more nerve racking was waiting for him in the city of glass and he wanted with every fiber of his being to avoid it at all costs. But he knew this was not going to be easily avoided, he was going to be trapped in a silent torture with the man he hated most in the world and there was nothing he could do. June prepared herself a slice of toast and ate it thoughtfully as she gazed out of the large oval windows beside the kitchen sink. Jamie found himself glancing thoughtfully around the room- anything to distract him from his panicking. The room was very large, with dark wooden floorboards and white and black wallpaper. Along one side of the room was a kitchen, the countertop's were black marble with tiny pieces of silver specks scattered on top. Above the gleaming kitchen sink was a wide silver framed window, beyond the clear glass was a large garden, bursting with late blooming flowers June had planted in the summer. She loved flowers and plants, Kai often joked that June was actually a Faerie in disguise but Jamie had seen June fight and she was no flower Faerie, she was a vicious slaughterer. The room Jamie sat in had once been a dining hall only- the table and chairs in the centre of the rectangle shaped room had been in the institute since the Victorian era- but the large space was unnecessary and preparing food in the kitchens beside the hall wasted time so it had been refurbished. The old kitchen in the ancient house had also been refurbished, it was now a large weapons room- by far the largest in England if not the world. Jamie loved that room, he had fond memories of training with his _parabatai _from dawn till dusk until they practically fainted with enjoyable exhaustion. A deep rumble echoed through the large manor, dragging Jamie out of his thoughtful daydream.

"That will be Theodore, it's time for us to go." June rushed out of the dining hall to the front door to let Theodore in, Jamie reluctantly stood up and trailed after her. Not before he heard Edwards sinister comment:

"Goodbye Jamie, l know you're going to have a simply _wonderful _time meeting up with old..._friends_."

...

It only took Theodore Rind a few minutes to create a swirling vortex in the large library room; the strange flickering black light cast shadows around the room like a posessed disco ball that made Jamie feel queasy.

"June, stand before the portal and imagine the place you need to go." Theodore said, the man was very odd looking, even for warlock. He was short, only about 4ft, with a long snow white beard and a bald bead. From his slightly purple skin protruded two twisted silver horns, each ending in a shape resembling a star. Theodore's eyes were a shocking electric blue and they had no iris'. He was fat, with plump sausage like fingers. Jamie had seen this man once before when he was called to the institute because it had been over run with black rats, which may or may not have been runed due to Jamie's curiosity. The portal flared suddenly, as it recognised the place June wanted to go to.

"Ready'" She asked Jamie, who nodded confidently. But inside he was a dark swirl of emotion; fear, anxiety, hatred, everything he felt churning inside him hurt and stung at his body. He was certain he was going to be sick. June held out her slim hand and Jamie took it thankfully. Kai's mother had turned into a mother figure for Jamie, who's own mum had died giving birth to his youngest sister- a rare and shocking event that stunned Idris. June took a step forward and disappeared into the darkness, taking a deep breath, Jamie followed. The shadows tore at his chest, punching the air viciously out of him in a violent attack. The obsidian swirl curled around Jamie's muscular body, wrapping around his fingers and tangling his hair. Jamie felt as if he weighed nothing, like he was being rocked violently in a sea of blind darkness that melted his insides. And then, he was dropped onto the shore. Green grass tickled underneath his finger tips and an endless blue sky stretched across the horizon. June rolled to her side and helped Jamie to his feet. They had been deposited on a hill, a short walk away from the great stone building that held the Council meetings. Jamie and June trotted down the hill onto the cobbled stone streets, it was all as Jamie remembered it. A flood of poisonous memories threatened to overpower him, but Jamie flicked them away with a quick shake of his head. He wouldn't remember them, he wouldn't let _him _know how badly he had damaged Jamie mentally. A stone fountain trickled sparkling blue water into a serene pool outside the doors of the gathering. Two Silent Brothers stood either side of the closed door. They had their parchment coloured robes up, covering their mutilated faces for which Jamie was pleased- he didn't want to see a tortured face when his stomach was rocking violently. Jamie swallowed, praying he wouldn't throw up in front of the whole Council.

_Welcome, the Council is waiting for you. _One Silent Brother whispered in both his and Junes mind, his words tickling their brains like a feather. The two Brothers opened the doors and guided June and Jamie into a large room. Along either side of the black and white room was a row of benches were the Council sat, Jamie noticed with an interest that none of the Downworlder representatives were gathered. The Inquisitor sat beside the Council on a regal black chair, her mossy green eyes thoughtful but not mad like Jamie had been led to believe she would by Edward. The head of the institute had made Jamie expect Florence Nightshade to be blinded with anger, she didn't seem the slightest bit bothered by Jamie's arrival.

"Welcome, both of you." She said calmly, rising from her chair she gestured Jamie and June to take a seat on the bench opposite the Council. The Inquisitor wore a sharp black suit and her platinum blond hair was twisted into a bun on her head. She had a Faerie look about her as she walked back to her seat with graceful, fluid movements.

"You do realise that the Council did not request you here in anger, we are just confused. We presumed the Downworlders foolish behaviour was just a silly prank, but it seems that this trick is starting to go a little too far. Edward Lightwood informs me that you, Jamie Starkweather, had irritated the werewolves yesterday evening in the local Faerie restaurant, Taki's, is this correct?" Jamie nodded his head,

"Yes, ma'am." He croaked, his voice dry.

"Why?" Such a simple question and yet Jamie had no answer.

"I don't know, Miss, I really don't know why I did it." The Inquisitor sighed,

"Jamie Starkweather, I wanted this to be a peaceful gathering, but if we must I will ask the Silent Brothers to bring out the mortal sword for you to hold so you are forced to tell the truth, I haven't the time for lies or uncertainty. The Nephilim are beginning to feel threatened by this worrying show of pranks, the Downworlders have indeed been rather hostile these past few months." The Shadowhunters gathered in front of Jamie muttered collectively.

"Florence, we are a theory as to why the Downworlders are acting so strangely." June quickly explained what the London Shadowhunters had discussed the day Cleo, Kai and Kovu arrived back at the institute. That the Downworlders felt second best, and an irrelevant race to the Shadowhunters.

"Interesting." Florence mummered, "I can see your point. We must elect a new representative on the council for the werewolves immediately then, but I don't see how that could possibly affect the other races of Downworlders?"

"We are not sure either, Florence." June muttered weakly, her fingers were stroking the edge of the _seraph _blade that hung on her weapons belt, a small movement Jamie wasn't sure June was aware of doing.

"May I ask a question, Florence?" Jamie wondered, the Inquisitor nodded curiously. "Why are the Downworlders not here?"

"This doesn't concern them so they have no reason to be here, this Downworlder issue is relevant to Shadowhunters and Shadowhunters only." Florence said, "well, calling you both here has been a complete waste of time and I apologise for that. We simply called you here for precaution, we were hoping you may have information we do not yet know of."

"You know any information we learn regarding the topic of Downworlders would be immediately reported to the Clave." June declared, Florence smiled.

"I know _you _would report it, I trust you June Carstairs. I think this meeting is over, I again apologise for bringing you here, I'm sure you have more important things to be getting on with. You can leave as soon as midday comes, the portals too and from Idris will have had time to regenerate by then. Why don't you stop by, enjoying the sites of our home?" Florence suggested, behind Florence the Council was beginning to disperse, Jamie's heart pounded. _Lets go, lets go! _He thought desperately as he spotted _him_ in the crowd, sauntering towards Jamie.

"Of course we will, it'll be nice to catch up with you again Florence, how has my brother been recently?" June said with a smile, she was completely oblivious to Jamie suffering beside her- and the suffering was only going to get worse. _He_ was standing directly in front of Jamie, his blond hair short and scraggly, his face hard, his eyes hard as flint. Jamie felt his knees weaken and his heart skipped a beat.

"Son," the man in front of Jamie said, his voice alone making bitter memories Jamie had tried so hard to press down rise to the surface of his mind in a bitter flood.

"Father," Jamie whispered. The word felt like acid on his tongue, it burned and stung and Jamie wanted to vomit.

"We have some serious things to talk about, follow me, your sister is waiting for you." Jamie wanted to cry, wanted to scream, wanted to kill the man standing in front of him, but most of all in that moment, Jamie wanted very much to drop down dead.

**Authors note: Sigh, I'm sorry this story doesn't get uploaded enough, I need to try and type more often to sort that out. I recently read the Clockwork Princess (PAIN IN THE EXTREME) so I'm using Fanfiction as my therapy to fix my broken heart. So, if you have any Fanfictions that are good I will read and review them for you. I need something new to read as I wait for Magnus' explanation about why he is banned from Peru- I think that story is going to be a funny one.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter and if you don't mind I would love a review! **


	5. Wanted

Chapter 5

Wanted

Kai woke up to the sound of angry, raised voices; a quick glance at his alarm told him it was 10AM. He rolled out of bed and picked up last nights discarded clothes. Heavy footsteps thundered up the dark wooden staircase, pausing outside his room.

"Kai, let me in!" Grace screamed, she bashed at his bedroom door to emphasize her irritation. Kai quickly crossed his bedroom and open the door. Grace glared up at him and stalked into his room, to Kai's surprise, Kovu was standing behind the blond Shadowhunter and he too walked into the room.

"Well, this is a _lovely_ awakening." Kai muttered, his voice laced with sarcasm. "What are you both doing here? Gracie stood beside the window in Kai's room, her lips pursed together in a heavy scowl. Her blond curls had been pulled into a tight bun and she still wore the clothes she had slept in last night which struck Kai as extremely odd because Grace prized her appearance over anything else. Kovu awkwardly sat down on the edge of Kai's desk,

"It's about Edward..." he began. Grace spun around, her body trembling in fury.

"He's bought a wanted criminal to the institute!" Kai's mouth snapped open in shock

"He did _what_?"

"Magnus Bane is sitting downstairs drinking coffee when he is wanted dead by the Clave, and Edward invited him here!"' Grace began pacing across Kai's bedroom floor, her bare feet skimming over the threadbare rugs he had haphazedly thrown on the floor months ago.

"I'm confused, Magnus Bane, I thought the Clave liked him?" Grace made a sharp hissing sound of irritation.

"The Clave _did _like him but he broke the law- I told you that at Taki's yesterday, or were you not listening?"

"I was distracted by the werewolves, who were probably discussing the best way to cook Shadowhunters so they'd have a nice meal." Kai muttered, receiving an amused smirk from Kovu. "What exactly did he do?"

"I don't know, I dragged myself up here as soon as I saw him."

"So you didn't think about finding out more information before you rudely woke me up?" Kai growled, Grace tightened her fist, taking a threatening step toward Kai. Kovu leaped off the desk, positioning himself between the two Shadowhunters.

"Edward told us to come and get you, he has some things he needs to explain-"

"But Jamie and June aren't here, they left for Idris didn't they? Surely they need to hear what Edward has to say as well?" Kai interrupted, Kovu took a deep breath, his patience clearly frayed.

"Just come downstairs, I want to know what Magnus did- I didn't even know he was a wanted criminal until yesterday, no one in York informed us about it." Kai pulled a faded, baggy green jumper over his head. Kovu and Grace quietly left the room, Kai trailing after them. Along the walls of the corridor the Shadowhunters walked down were heavy, black framed portraits of previous Nephilim that once lived in the institute. Every time Kai passed a specific painting he simply had to stop and stare. It was a portrait of a very thin teenager, he had silver hair that framed his jaw line and wide, terrified silver eyes. Underneath the painting were the words: _James Carstairs. _Kai felt a certain attachment to this particular ancestor, he knew that James- or Jem as he was supposedly known- had become a Silent Brother, which was something that always fascinated Kai. Whenever the tortured men would visit the institute, Kai would stay with them for as long as he could, simply watching how they interacted and the things they did. Kai couldn't help but wonder how his friends and family would react if he joined the Brotherhood.

"Come on, stop staring at dead people Kai!" Grace complained her voice drifting from halfway down the antique staircase.

"Actually, the guy I'm staring at is still alive." Kai snapped; he reluctantly tore himself away from the painting and followed his fellow Shadowhunters down to the library.

...

Sitting on a battered leather chair beside a roaring fire, a cup of coffee in one hand and a cat curled up on his lap, was Magnus Bane. Kai couldn't help but stare in fascination at the famous warlock. He was wearing skinny black pants and a sharp purple blazer, his black hair was flat and flopped into his mesmerising green and amber cat eyes which were outlined with glitter. Kai had been anticipating a starving, ragged prisoner, not someone who looked ready to attend a party.

"Finally, you kept me waiting long enough." Grace shot Edward a look of pure acid as she crossed the room and leaned against a bookshelf as far away from Magnus as possible. Kai lowered himself onto the large sofa, Cleo was sitting next to him. She looked calm and relaxed, not at all fazed by the criminal sitting only a few inches from her.

"Now that you're all here, I guess I should explain." Edward announced, clearing his throat.

"_You think? _This explanation had better be a good one!" Grace spat, her long fingers gripped the wooden bookcase as if she could easily tear it apart.

"You may, or may not know, that Magnus is wanted for crimes that break the laws of the Clave."

"We know that, quit stalling." Kovu demanded, he had walked towards Grace and was now sitting cross legged on the floor beside her.

"If I may? I think perhaps it's best I explain." Magnus stretched out his long legs and took a sip of coffee before he began to speak.

"I was once in love with a Shadowhunter named Alexander Lightwood, he was unfortunately killed by demon possessed Shadowhunters in The Great Battle with Jonathan Morgenstern." Kai shuddered, he had be told of that battle by his father who explained that the Morgensterns had been bloodthirsty and wanted nothing more than power and they were the reason Idris ran red with blood in the year of 2008. Thousands of Shadowhunters had died due to the battle, either possessed by demons or slaughtered by their fellow hunters. The number of Shadowhunters left was so low, only about a thousand, and many family names had been wiped out- Blackthorn, Verlac, Blackwell, Hightower and Malachi. Many Mundanes that had the Sight were asked to ascend in order to restore family names as well as create new ones. That year, the Clave decided to make Shadowhunters and Downworlders equals so that Demons wouldn't destroy the earth with the lack of hunters available. Barriers that prevented Downworlders from entering Idris were taken down as well as the protections in Nephilim institutes. No one ever spoke of The Great Battle unless it was absolutely necessary.

"For years, I tried to move on from him, to find a new lover- which is something I have done everytime my partners have died. But, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't move on from Alec, he was my soul mate." Magnus continued, his eyes glittered with tears as he remembered his former love. "I know of a way to raise the dead, but it is black magic so I never dared to try it. But times changed, and my loneliness grew stronger, so late one night I attempted to bring Alec back. The spell I used was complicated Demonic summoning magic- very complex and it took a lot of my energy. But, it eventually worked, perfectly. He was just as I remembered before he was killed- beautiful and striking, with a pure heart despite the fact he was now a Demon. But then the Demon inhabiting his body grew stronger, the human side of Alec was destroyed and all I was left with was an evil, twisted Demon wearing the face of the man I love." Magnus paused, letting his words sink in. Kai reached out his hand to gently brush Cleo's arm, an affectionate gesture to comfort the distressed Shadowhunter who was trembling slightly- Kai wasn't sure why Magnus' story had affected her so much. Cleo looked up at him and smiled weakly, she picked up Kai's hand and held it gently in her own, turning to look at Magnus as he continued his explanation.

"Very few people knew of what I had done, most of them were Warlocks who were very curious about what I had created. But the Demon inside Alec was growing too strong, I had to stop him, yet I couldn't bring myself to kill the only part I had left of Alec so I contacted the Clave anonymously. He was promptly killed and I tried to continue my life as if nothing had happened. Unfortunately, you can't trust everyone, somehow the Council found out it was me who possessed Alec so I had to flee my home as a wanted criminal. I've been hiding in a Mundane hostel- a vile place, but it is necessary, the Clave _will _kill me if they find me."

"So, why are you here in the one of the most powerful institutes if you're wanted dead, surely that's a bad idea?" Kai asked, raising an eyebrow. Magnus slowly turned to look at Kai, his eyes flickering with curiosity as he stared in amazement, and sorrow, at the colour of Kai's eyes and dark hair.

"I have an agreement with someone." Edward shifted awkwardly and shook his head at Magnus a tiny gesture that only Kai noticed. _What is _really _going on? _Kaiwondered silently.

"Who do you have an agreement with, what_ is _the agreement?" Grace asked,

"You don't need to know." Edward said, his voice cold as ice.

"But-"

"I said, you _don't_ need to know and I meant that, Grace." Edward hissed; Kai shifted in his seat, awkwardly.

"That still doesn't explain why Magnus is here now, telling all of this to us." Cleo reminded; Edward crossed the room and sat down in his leather armchair behind his mahogany desk.

"Magnus is innocent-"

"No he's not, he used black magic to raise the dead-" Grace exclaimed, slamming her fist down on the bookcase behind her.

"It was a mistake and it won't happen again-"

"It was _not _a mistake, he knew _exactly _what he was doing!"

"Blondie likes to interrupt, doesn't she?" Magnus muttered under his breath so only Kai and Cleo could hear. Cleo smiled and nodded, her slim hand escaping Kai's grasp as she shifted position on the sofa. The cat on Magnus' lap meowed in irritation at all the commotion, it only wanted to sleep.

"The reason Magnus is here is because he has valuable information regarding the recent Downworlder situation. The letter I gave to Grace tor Magnus requested him here as soon as possible because I knew Magnus would have information regarding the Downworlders." Edward admitted, looking down at his hands. _He's hiding something, _Kai declared, noticing the look of shame written across Edwards face.

"And what _is_ that information?" Kovu asked, curiously.

"Well, a few Downworlders, especially Werewolves, have contacted me recently after they found out about Alec. They were hoping I would help give them weapons in their fight."

"Weapons?" Grace asked, she sauntered across the room to stand beside Kai, no longer wanting to be so far away from a Warlock she would love to kill. Magnus shifted in his seat, his cat eyes glancing around the room and he tried not to make eye contact with anyone.

"A vast majority of the Downworlders have made an alliance with-" Magnus leaned forward, his eyes intense "-Demons." Kai's heart pounded in his chest; he felt as if he had been hit by a truck causing his ribs to crush his lungs.

"_What?!" _Grace exclaimed, her hand involuntarily reaching up to cover her mouth. Magnus leaned back in his chair, folding his legs gracefully underneath him. The cat on his lap hissed and sprang away into the corner of the room. The Warlock seemed to be enjoying the sheer panic and horror smeared across every Shadowhunter in the rooms face- every Shadowhunter but Edward, who was drumming his fingers against his chair in a seemingly bored manner. This wasn't new information to him.

"Downworlders have been summoning Demons for years, but it seems that my possession of Alec has given them ideas. I've heard reports of Demons and Downworders joining energy's to become one identity- stronger and more skilled than even you Nephilim."

"It can't be true, Downworlders are sworn to kill _all _Demons." Kovu argued, his fists clenched and unclenched as he tried to wrap his head around the possibility of a Downworlder and Demon alliance.

"Oh it's true, I've seen it with my own eyes. The combination results in extra ordinary skills in Downworlders. Vampires can walk around in broad daylight; Werewolves can touch silver; Warlocks can produce the strongest spells. Demons infesting the bodies of your new enemy's has a similar affect to when Shadowhunters drank Demon blood- it's deadly and very, _very _tempting." An eerie silence settled around the gathered Shadowhunters like a cloak; everyone sat quietly as they tried to contemplate what this new information could mean to the race of Nephilim. Suddenly, out of nowhere, the air in the room became very hot and a black haze of smoke swirled into view. Jamie and June stepped through, Kai looked at his parabatai, his heart beating widely. The dark haired Shadowhunters fears for his bond brother had come true- Jamie had seen _him._ The blonde Shadowhunters green eyes were a wild fire- lethal and livid. June gasped, a finger pointing at Magnus who had a lazy smile plastered across his face.

"_What_ in the name of the angel is going on?" Edward stood up, walking towards June and placing his callused hands on her petite shoulders.

"I can explain, but not now. Magnus needs to stay here-"

"He's wanted dead! He possessed a dead Shadowhunter with a Demon- a greater demon- and that resulted in the death of _three _Shadowhunters when they tried to kill his _creation. _Why have you not killed him already?" June spat, her voice as acidic as Demon blood.

"June, Magnus is here to _help _us. I've received important information that affects us all! We need to go and talk to the Downworlders in our area immediately_."_

_"We will do no such thing!" _June hissed, Kai couldn't remember the last time he had seen his mum so angry.

"We need too; our lives- and the lives of all the Nephilim- depend on us." June looked up at Edward, her eyes questioning. Edward took a deep breath, releasing his hold on June.

"A war is coming, and I'm not sure if we can survive it." Edward admitted, his head hanging in shame. The back of Kai's neck prickled with unease, surely this wasn't as bad as they thought it was? But, looking at the expression on every person gathered in the room, he realised that the Nephilim might be facing their sudden destruction sooner than they thought.

**Authors note: Again, I'm so sorry about letting you wait so long for an update. I've decided that I'm going to upload a new chapter every Sunday/Monday. I'm **_**finally **_**reaching some of the exciting chapters in this story which I'm enthusiastic about writing and I hope you're going to like reading them! **

**Thank you, as always, for reading and if you have any comments to make I would **_**love **_**to hear them. Bye bye, untill next week! **


	6. Interrogation

Chapter 6

Interrogation

Cleo flicked a small dagger around her fingers; her hair had been swept back into a bun and she wore the traditional Shadowhunter gear. Jamie and Kai paced across a dingy floor covered with potholes and stains, their irritation growing.

"We'll ask you again shall we? Do you have any connections to the demon bindings in the area?" Grace asked, her voice calm but cold as ice. The man in front of the group smiled cruelly, his thin lips sneering and his black eyes calculating.

"No." He repeated, the vampires in the background mummered their agreement. "I'm afraid, young Nephilim, you're wasting your time."

"No we're not. Do you think we're blind, Serius? Someone in your cult is involved with demons, we have been trained to notice the affects of demon energies on the living-well, as living as _you _can get." Jamie hissed, he leaned forward, his apple green eyes taunting.

"I'm afraid-" The thin vampire took a step back, his black trench coat disrupting a cluster of dust as he walked "-I don't know what you mean."

"Liar!" Jamie spat, his fingers inching towards the seraph blade at his belt.

"Serius, can we discuss this privately _without _the audience?" Kovu suggested, attempting to keep the interrogation with the vampires peaceful.

"As the leader of the London vampires, I need to make sure my cult know what is going on in the area, therefore they are _all _staying." Cleo ground her teeth together, this man was really getting on her nerves. The Shadowhunters had left the institute almost as soon as Jamie and June had returned. The vampires were the first Downworlders they had spoken too and they hadn't gotten any new information. Cleo stood up quickly from a metallic chair, her voice low and threatening.

"Listen, Serius Vager, we _need _to talk to you privately about something that concerns _everyone._ If you refuse to cooperate we will be forced to use brute force as well as the authority of the Clave, and trust me, it _won't _be pretty." Serius smiled, looking Cleo up and down with his glassy eyes.

"A brave speech from someone so _small_." In a split second, a knife whizzed through the air and landed an inch away from Serius head, lodging into the concrete wall behind him. Cleo spun around to see Jamie scowling, his face thunderous and menacing.

"You're already annoying me, Serius, don't test my patience." The blond hunter spat. Serius removed the knife from the wall and kicked it delicately back towards Jamie. Cleo frowned, catching Jamie's eye, he looked away quickly, avoiding direct eye contact. _I wonder what he did _that _for? _Cleo wondered; Serius took a step towards the Shadowhunters, his black greasy hair falling into his eyes.

"Do I need to remind you that you're all trespassing, and under passage 43 of the Accords it clearly state's "Nephilim can be prosecuted by the Clave for trespassing on Downworlders property and should do so with caution as the Clave and the Council will not be at fault for the reaction of the property owners."" Serius smiled slyly, it made Cleo want to vomit. "My cult are not afraid of _forcing _you to leave, Nephilim- and don't assume you depart in _one piece_ if I let them attack you. You'll be ripped to shreds, but luckily for you I'll give you an option, leave now _peacefully _and no harm will come to you."

"Very well, we shall be leaving." Kovu declared; Jamie looked appalled but stayed silent, the vampires weren't worth fighting. Serius' midnight black eyes glitter in curiosity as he stared at Kovu, they look was predatory and menacing and it made Cleo uncomfortable. The small hunter scowled and stepped in front of her brother, although it wouldn't stop Serius from examining Kovu like a scientific experiment. Jamie picked his knife up from the floor and, giving Serius a poisonous glare, led the group out of the abandoned factory where massive machines lay dormant and dusty.

"Well, that was a complete waste of time!" Grace spat, as soon as the Shadowhunters were out onto the busy, sunny London street.

"No it wasn't," Kovu said with a secretive smile. "Didn't you see their eyes? I counted at least 10 of them with eyes black as coal- including Serius. They've been bonded, we can tell the Clave about it and they can deal with the traitors. I guess we shpuld go and talk to the werewolves next."

"This isgoing to be _so _much fun!" Jamie exclaimed, his voice laced with sarcasm, "I hate those flea bitten, moon worshiping Downworlders more than I hate the vampires." Jamie stalked ahead, his face stormy as he anticipated what was to come.

...

Cleo clenched her fists tightly together, her fingers itched to pick up a knife but she had been warned not to touch her weapons. Two bulky werewolves stood either side of her and she could see that they were both staring at her from their peripheral vision.

"Ok, what do you want from me?" The leader of the London werewolf pack, Nancy Clark, asked.

"What do you know about the de-"

"Did I ask _you _to speak, I'm addressing _him, _not _you." _Jamie glowered; Kovu shifted awkwardly, he wasn't normally the centre of attention. Cleo longed to comfort her older brother. Despite his size, Kovu was the most vulnerable of the Shadowhunters and constantly needed reminding he _was _good enough to be a hunter. Kovu glanced over his shoulder at Cleo who smiled warmly,

"Go on, Kov, you tell her." She said, Kovu grinned warmly at the affectionate nickname.

"Well, Nancy, you already know about the demon summonings and the recent trouble the Nephilim have had with Downworlders in the area, don't you?" Nancy nodded once, but she wasn't giving Kovu eye contact- she was far more occupied looking at her nails. Cleo wanted to slap her for being so rude.

"We need information, have any of your pack been dealing with demons in exchange for the physical power they can gain?" Nancy shrugged,

"We don't work the same way _you _do, it's none of my business what my pack does."

"It'll be your business when the Clave swarms yourpack and kills the traitors." Jamie spat, the werewolf beside him grabbed Jamies leather jacket and flung him to the floor. Kai tried to leap forward but a werewolf grabbed his arm, trapping him from giving his _parabatai _aid.

"You'll regret that!" Jamie hissed, brushing dirt from his jacket.

"Oh will _I?" _The werewolf sneered, rolling the sleeves off his t-shirt up.

"Reece, stop it." Nancy snapped, the werewolf took a reluctant step back; Jamie looked triumphant.

"In answer to your question, Kovu Branwell-" a shiver ran down Cleo's spine at the sound of her brothers name on this cruel woman's lips "-we are _not _dealing with demons." She smiled sweetly, her golden brown eyes glittering with a hidden malice.

"Liars, all you Downworlders are filthy liars!" Kai exclaimed, he jabbed a finger towards the werewolf standing beside Cleo.

"_That _ones been dealing with them, look at his eyes. We're not dumb." Cleo looked up, the werewolf beside her did indeed have black eyes. A tattoo of a green viper arched around his eyebrow and he had numerous piercings. He looked intimidating but Cleo knew she could fight him, he wasn't all that muscular and he looked slightly green with illness- a side affect of Demon Pox Cleo remembered reading about.

"I hate demons, I wouldn't deal with them. Nancy, let us teach these little Nephilim a lesson for accusing us, _please_?" Nancy smiled and flickered her painted finger nails. A gesture to go ahead. Cleo reached down for her dagger, but her wrist was grabbed by the Lycanthrope on the other side of her. Cleo lifted her foot and kicked the woman's knee cap, she buckled and Cleo tore free of her grip, knife in hand. And then, there was chaos. Jamie darted towards Cleo just as a fully grown wolf hurtled towards her throat. But she was faster, Cleo swung her blade and slashed at the wolves under belly. Rolling to the side, she dodged an attack from a male Lycanthrope, who was half in transformation. Cleo raised the hilt of her dagger and threw, the blade soared through the air, turning hilt over hilt and lodged into the back of a wolf closing in on Kovu. Cleo tore through the mass panic towards her _parabatai, _who was standing on top of a table kicking a wolf away. Kovu reached a tanned hand down and Cleo took it, swinging herself upwards with the help of Kovu, she kicked her leg around and hit a non transformed wolf in the nose. With a soft crack, the wolves nose began spouting scarlet blood.

"We're out numbered!" Cleo cried, pulling a knife from the inside of her jacket and launching it at a Lyncanthrope who was locked in battle with Grace. The wolf yelped and charged towards the shadows.

"Not everyone is fighting!" Kovu declared, he was right. Most of the wolves were sitting in the shadows of the old diner, smiling coldly. This was entertaining.

"Stop fighting!" Kovu roared, his voice bouncing of the mouldy walls. A wolf surged towards Kovu, Cleo slashed her blade across its shoulder and it fell to the floor with a heavy thud. Kai darted in between the wolves, his face was bloody from a scratch across his forehead.

"That's _enough!" _A shrill, sharp voice snapped. The wolves transformed back into human form, a bitter satisfaction lighting their eyes. Only a few seemed damaged; blood stained their clothes but there appeared to be no wound. And it couldn't have been Shadowhunter blood, none of the group were bleeding_ that _much.

"As entertaining as that was, we don't want any precious Shadowhunters getting hurt, do we?" Nancy walked towards Jamie, who was cleaning the edge of his seraph blade on his trouser leg.

"Take your band of misfits and go home. Don't bother speaking to any other Downworlder, _nobody _is bonding with demons and if they were they are never going to tell you about it. Honestly, what did you expect would happen, every _filthy _Downworlder would spill their secrets to the big, bad Shadowhunters?" Jamie spat on the floor, his face disgusted.

"We were forced to come here actually, you _bitch_." Kovu jumped down from the table, holding Cleo's hand he gently guided her down towards the floor which now had blood stains decorating the white tiles.

"Who forced you to come here" Nancy asked, her eyes sparking with curiosity that she tried to mask. Jamie smiled cruelly,

"You really think the big, bad Shadowhunters are going to spill their secrets to _you?_."

"Leave, Nephilim, before I get _all _of my pack to tear you to shreds." Nancy tucked a lock of copper red hair behind her ears, and folded her slim arms across her body. Jamie stumbled to his feet and stormed out of the diner; Grace kicked a chair across the room and she and Kai followed.

"We're sorry for that outburst, we wanted this to be a peaceful meeting." Kovu apologized, his hand still holding his sisters. Cleo rolled her eyes, Kovu always felt like he _had _to make peace with _everyone. _It could get annoying.

"It happens." Nancy smiled, walking towards Cleo and Kovu. "You have the Branwell hair." She noted; with her free hand, Cleo looked at a lock of her hair. Dark chocolate brown, almost black- Kovu's hair colour was the same.

"I think you look more like your mother, both of you. Cleo is it?" The Shadowhunter nodded, she felt uncomfortable being scrutinised by a complete stranger in a room full of wolves only a few minutes ago she was fighting.

"You're almost an identically copy of your mum, it's a shame how she died, demons are terrible. The whole Reedwind manor was burnt to cinders wasn't it? Perhaps if that family had been true Shadowhunters not ascended Mundanes there would be more of them around?" Kovu tightened his grip on Cleos hand.

"Don't_ you ever speak of our family like that!" _Kovu growled, his body shaking with anger. Cleo bit her bottom lip, trying to rid her mind of the satisfying images that stabbing Nancy would bring her.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to offend you with the truth." Nancy sneered; Cleo tensed, ready to skick her in the face. But Kovu pulled at Cleo's arm, distracting her, and they both stormed out of the diner. Only when the door slammed shut did Cleo let her angry tears fall. Kovu wrapped Cleo up in his arms, his hand gently stroking her hair.

"Shush, it's ok, Cle. Ignore her, she's just saying those things to upset us- don't let her."

"I miss her so much." Cleo choked, her tears already dampening Kovu's shoulder.

"I miss her too, I wish she was still with us but she's not. The past is history Cleo, the longer we hold onto it's pain the longer we suffer. We have to move on, to become the hunters Mum always wanted us to be." Cleo smiled weakly, she stood up straight and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"When did you become wise?"

"Hey- I've always been wise! You never noticed because you were too busy staring at Kai." Cleo's mouth popped open in disbelief. "I'm not blind Cle, I see the way you look at him. Considering the fact Dad's not around to shoot him if he hurts you- I'll do it for him."

"If you tell anyone _I will kill you, _Kovu." Kovu laughed, the skin at the corner of his eyes crinkling and his brown eyes glittering.

"I won't, now come on, I'm starving and I've got to wash this blood from my clothes." Cleo smiled and looped her arm through her brothers as they walked home together.

**Authors note: I kept my promise of uploading sooner, y'all only had to wait a week haha. Oooh, next chapter, I'm looking forward to writing it. It should be tense- hopefully. I hope you enjoyed it and thank you for reading! If you review I'll be really pleased and I'll send you a virtual cookie as well as a virtual hug. Who wouldn't want that? Seeya next week! **


End file.
